everythingnewsupermariobrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa is the third oldest member of the Koopalings. From what we know about his personality, Roy prefers strength over smarts. Although he seems like a "tough-guy," he used to have a pink shell, which may possibly reference people jokingly say that purple is "a manly color." Appearance Roy was a pink head, with magenta glasses resembling Roy Orbison's glasses. He has a purple shell, and wears black, spiked cuffs. He also has two fangs sticking out from the top of his mouth. Like all Koopas, Roy has scaly, yellow skin. NSMB Appearances 'New Super Mario Bros. Wii' Roy and the rest of the Koopalings make a long-waited return in this game. Roy is the boss of World 2 in the game. He has a similiar arena to Larry's, excpet instead of two bottomless pits, it's filled with quicksand. Roy can jump and smash the ground like a Sledge Bro., and shake the stage. This makes the player vulnerable to an attack. When stomped, Roy retreats in his shell and spins across the stage. Roy's magic seems to travel faster than Larry's magic. Three stomps on the head will send Roy fleeing to the castle. Roy's second boss fight has a normal arena, until Kamek's magic makes five Warp Pipes sprout from the ceiling. Roy climbs in them and will drop and land on the ground, which shakes the stage and makes the player dazed. You must also watch out to make sure he doesn't fall on top of you. Once again, stomp him three times to defeat him, where he drops a key to the next world. At the end of the game, Roy and the other Koopalings (except Larry) are seen trying to flip Bowser over, who is stuck lying on his shell. 'New Super Mario Bros. 2' Roy is the first boss in the game, thus being the boss of World 1. In the game's intro, he and the other Koopalings surprise Mario and Luigi, where Roy holds up the kidnapped Princess Peach, beginning Mario and Luigi's adventure. Roy fights by charging toward you and shooting purple magic at you with his magic scepter. When he charges at you, jump to avoid the attack, where he'll run into the wall and stun himself. This makes him vulnerable to an attack. You can also jump on him while charging, but a bit harder to accomplish. Every time he's stomped, the walls close in and he retreats into his shell and spins around. Once he's stomped three times, he has been defeated and drops the key to World 2. Roy later rejoins the other Koopalings to stop Mario from reaching Bowser or Dry Bowser by attempting to petrify him. During the credits, the Koopalings try to carry Bowser in the Clown Car, but they crash, scattering them. Roy appears hanging on to part of the credits, near the end of them. 'New Super Mario Bros. U' Roy reappears in New Super Mario Bros. U as the boss of the Rock-Candy Mines. He wields a Bill Blaster which he uses to fire Bullet Bills at the player. Roy also has his own airship, which has two canons on each side. Unlike fighting in the airship's cabin like Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Iggy, and Lemmy, Roy fights the players on the crow's nest. Gallery RoyKoopa.PNG|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' RoyKoopaNSMBU.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Trivia *Roy was named after legendary rock and roll musician, Roy Orbison. He also wears glasses similiar to his namesake. *Roy's artwork for New Super Mario Bros. U has been altered from his New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork. He has been mirrored, and his wand wielding hand is holding his Bill Blaster on his shoulder. Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses